Code Lyoko: 95 point 5: Reincarnation
by Aeron Solo
Summary: A short scene showing how XANA made its way back to Lyoko and how life is going for the gang. More to follow. Please review and tell me what you think.


**Kadic Academy 7:15 AM:**

"Odd, slow down! You're going to get indigestion!"

Aelita Schaeffer was trying unsuccessfully to get her friend, Odd Della Robbia, to eat a tad bit slower. Not that she was going to have any success at that one; Odd always ate like this.

"Princess, I haven't gotten indigestion in my entire life!" Odd said through a mouthful of food. Aelita quickly jumped back to avoid a shower of crumbs from Odd's mouth.

"Yuck! Odd, at least don't shower me with your food!" Aelita yelled.

Jeremy looked up from checking over Odd's homework. "Odd, I think you should actually finish a bite before taking another."

Odd swallowed everything in his mouth this time, and then said, "So, how're things looking?"

"Pretty good, actually. Your homework is actually pretty good these days." Jeremy said, leafing through the sheets. "Although I'd say that it'd be a good idea not to draw so much on them." He held up various drawings of Kiwi drawn in the blank spaces.

"What's the deal? I can't help myself." Odd replied.

Ulrich and Yumi came over and sat down, digging into their own meals.

"Hey, Jeremy, can you check over my homework?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure." Jeremy leafed through it all. "Hmm. It's gotten better, but it could use some improvements." He began going over the mistakes he found, and how to correct them in the future.

William Dunbar walked over. "Hey, guys. Mind if I sit?"

All of them shook their heads, and William sat down. "Man, it's pretty different around here, isn't it?" William asked. "Without XANA and all to bother us," he added in a low voice to make sure no one heard.

Half a year ago, the group had worked to stop a malicious program called XANA from destroying the world. William had been possessed by XANA for a large amount of time, but had helped them out before then to bring down XANA. Half a year ago, they had finally managed to destroy XANA once and for all.

Now, they all were able to focus on just their grades and living a normal life. While things were easier now that XANA was no longer around to bother them, they got a lot of boredom nowadays, so they all found things to occupy their time. Aelita got more involved with music. Yumi, Odd, William and Ulrich took up sports. And Jeremy? He was doing what all technology geeks do-putting together robots and testing them out.

"I hope that thing never comes back, regardless of how cool it was to be on Lyoko," William commented quietly before taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"He shouldn't be able to. We destroyed every trace of him from the network. He'll never come back," Jeremy said confidently.

If only he knew.

* * *

A spectre made its way to the supercomputer located in the factory. It was far larger than normal, possessing every aspect of a malicious program in its entirety.

That program was called XANA.

Seeing no other choice, XANA withdrew from the network and into the real world, managing to feed itself with power drawn from the surrounding area. Substantially weakened, XANA sought the last source of power available to it.

The Lyoko Supercomputer.

XANA slipped through the walls of the Factory and came to the Supercomputer's housing area. The powerful machine was currently offline, as Jeremy and co. had shut it down last year.

XANA extended a portion of its substance and flipped the switch, turning it on. XANA then poured itself into Lyoko, and drew to itself as much power from the network as it could to restore its former strength, without realizing that it was drawing more than energy to the site of Lyoko...

* * *

In Lyoko:

While XANA was attracting power from the network, it had lost the ability to travel freely through it and to totally understand everything it was pulling in. As such, it was unaware that it was drawing to Lyoko the fragmented remains of the aura of a powerful warrior that had accidentally embedded themselves in the network.

As XANA regenerated itself, glowing green energy formed an aurora around a certain spot in midair. Gradually, a figure winked into existence, clad in green robes and a white coat with a golden rhombus inscribed with a silver three and green marigold crest on the back. Sheathed at his waist was a daito, a Japanese longsword in a glossy, iridiscient green scabbard. The green energy added a golden nimbus around the edges, and then faded as the figure gained a solid form. Then, the figure dropped to the ground and landed with a thud on a plateau in the desert region.

Gradually, the figure gained consciousness and became aware of his surroundings. He moved his hand to make sure he was feeling solid ground, and sat up.

For the first time in five years, Aeron Solo opened his eyes.

* * *

**You will not find the continuation to the Code Lyoko series under the actual Code Lyoko section. You must look for a crossover between Code Lyoko and Bleach. If you want to know why this is only under Code Lyoko, message your complaints.**

**Next: Code Lyoko: Reboot**


End file.
